Las Serpientes de Arena
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: Vengativas, hermosas, peligrosas, guerreras, almas sin compasión. Las hijas de Oberyn Martell, las Serpientes de Arena. Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible #3" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


_Summary: Vengativas, hermosas, peligrosas, guerreras, almas sin compasión. Las hijas de Oberyn Martell, las Serpientes de Arena._

_Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible #3" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" Amigo Invisible: Lady Julia Stark._

_Drabbles acerca de cada una de las Serpientes de Arena._

_Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Espero que te guste este regalo, que, según leí en el "Nuestro Gustos" te gustaría recibir algo de las Serpientes de Arena. Me fajé aquí y realmente espero que sea de tu agrado :D Si no, espero que no te haya quitado mucho tiempo._

_Todo lo pertenece a George R.R Martin. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes._

_-Tris Chase_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

**I.**

Obara observó la imponente figura de Oberyn Martell, el Príncipe de Dorne. Parecía ajena y lejana a aquello que conocía. El rostro afilado, las cejas finas, la nariz aguileña y los ojos como de víbora, tal como era apodado por su increíble habilidad con los venenos y la lanza. Hasta las astillas de la puerta de madera, parecían encogerse ante la mirada del Martell. Un destello de admiración surgió en los ojos juntos de Obara, tan brillante como el sol. Su padre la miró por un segundo, como si estuviera analizando con qué hoja cargada de veneno la mataría. Su madre sollozaba por detrás, la niña podía oír los débiles gemidos y las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas del rostro de la prostituta.

— ¡No te la puedes llevar!— gritaba, mientras ahogaba un sollozo. — ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡No vas a reclamar a mi hija, se quedará conmigo!— las lágrimas eran cada vez más abundantes, pero Obara apreció que, a pesar del escándalo, la Víbora Roja sólo la miró despectivamente, antes de perforar sus ojos en ella. La niña le sostuvo la mirada. Detectó que el Martell sacó una lanza lentamente, y la lanzó como una flecha a los pies de su madre. La mujer gritó.

— ¿Qué arma eliges, niña? ¿La lanza o las lágrimas?— fue simplemente lo que dijo. Pareció que toda Antigua estaba en silencio, la brisa pasando perezosamente a través de todas las torres de la Ciudadela. Los sollozos de su madre seguían presentes, pero algo hizo a Obara ignorarlos y voltear hacia el objeto que le había ofrecido su padre. La punta brillaba con la luz del sol, hermosa, letal, con el mango en un simple palo de madera, pero que aun así se veía ágil y peligroso. Oberyn esperaba silenciosamente su decisión.

Lentamente, con la madera crujiendo por debajo de sus pies, fue hacia el arma clavada en el suelo. La tocó con su mano e inmediatamente se sintió conectada al objeto. El llanto de la mujer detrás de ella le pareció patético e inservible. Levantó su cara, echando su cabello castaño, tieso y liso, hacia atrás, antes de mirar a los ojos de su padre.

—Elijo la lanza—pronunció, agravando los sollozos de su madre. Pero en el rostro de Oberyn se formó una ligera sonrisa y algo parecido a la aprobación mezclada con el orgullo brilló en sus ojos.

**II.**

Nymeria escuchaba los susurros de los demás nobles con sus oídos de guerrera. Sentía la envidia salir de los poros de las mujeres y la lujuria del de los hombres. Hablaban de su largo cabello liso, atrapado en una trenza negra entretejida con hilos de cobre; de la esbeltez de su cuerpo, parecida a la de un junco; sus ojos oscuros, los pómulos altos, los labios carnosos que hacen de su cara un bello manjar para todos los hombres de los Siete Reinos. Las apariencias que hacían que todos la creyeran hermosa y débil, una dama en aprietos que pide ayuda apenas ve una espada cerca de su casa. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara.

Por supuesto, esto era lo que su tío Doran Martell quería hacer creer a todos aquellos mentirosos y asesinos de Desembarco del Rey. El interior de Nymeria estaba lleno de rabia y rencor: deseaba eliminar a cada uno de aquellos leoncitos con el asolador sol y la potente lanza de los Martell. Su corazón estaba lleno de venganza, pero, sin embargo, deseaba aún más el ver a la imponente Cersei Lannister humillada, su heredero reducido en sangre y vergüenza, caído en algún veneno que sus manos habrían preparado.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras observaba el camino que le quedaba hacia la podrida ciudad donde se asentaba la Fortaleza Roja. Podría tener toda la belleza que a su hermana mayor le faltaba, pero definitivamente no era ni mucho menos peligrosa. Después de todo, las serpientes más brillantes y hermosas eran las más letales y venenosas.

**III.**

Tyene muchas veces, más de las que le habrían gustado, se había sentido como una forastera en Dorne. Su figura era temida, sus manos letales, su cara dulce y piadosa con una mente peligrosa y guerrera. Tal vez no tuviera el mismo manejo de armas que el de sus hermanas, pero sus delicados dedos eran hábiles con las hierbas y pociones. Pero incluso con su prima, Arianne, se sentía extraña en Lanza de Sol, como si no perteneciera a esa tierra desértica y árida que únicamente conocía. Su cabello rubio resaltaba como un diamante entre las matas negras de cabello; y su piel blanca como porcelana brillaba como el sol. Los ojos azules, inusuales y exóticos en aquél reino, llamaban la atención como si tuviera dos zafiros en lugar de ojos. De niña, sin razón alguna, había sido muy acomplejada por eso. Cada vez que salía al caliente sol de la ciudad los campesinos volteaban, tal vez llamados por sus hebras de oro o sus ojos de lapislázuli, extrañamente pintados como el cielo al anochecer. Recordaba, arraigado a su memoria, cuando apenas eran dos bobas niñas, a Arianne acercándose a su cara, apreciando sus orbes azules.

— ¡Tienes el cielo reflejado en tus ojos! —había exclamado, haciendo sobresaltar a la tranquila hija de Oberyn Martell. Los rasgos de ella eran muy dornienses: piel morena, ojos de obsidiana y pelo negro. En cambio, los suyos parecían más de aquellos reyes y traidores del norte. Tyene no se enorgullecía de ello.

Poniéndose la capa encima de ella, con la capucha ocultando su cara, sus ojos se convirtieron en sólo sombra. Su sonrisa era bondadosa y tierna, como la de cualquier septa amable y servicial. Ahora, junto a su hermana Nymeria, conseguiría la venganza hacia el asesinato de su padre. Y aunque tal vez no perteneciera ni se sintiera a Dorne como lo quisiera, se ocuparía de que aquellos que se habían atrevido a atacar a la serpiente, sufrirían bajo los efectos del veneno más poderoso que sus manos pudieran realizar.

**IV.**

A Sarella le encantaba sentir la brisa y el olor del mar.

Adoraba el balanceo del barco sobre las olas; las caricias del viento en su cara y su cabello, largo negro como la noche; escuchar el suave ruido de la espuma y las canciones de la tripulación. Aquella sensación de libertad y curiosidad al viajar y navegar que nacía en su pecho cada vez que lo hacía, aunque su familia siempre le reprochara que siempre iba hacia donde no debía de ir. Le encantaba observar el brillo de las estrellas por la noche, en la cual se camuflaba con su oscura piel. Ninguno de su familia era como ella, a cada momento viajando fuera de Dorne, pero no le importaba. Tal vez siempre metiera las narices donde no debía, pero nada le quitaba aquél derecho. De comerciar, de investigar, de descubrir. Después de todo, no estaba allí para un simple viaje de vacaciones.

Dirigió la vista hacia el horizonte, decidida. Ya estaba muy lejos para regresar. Haría aquello y regresaría como una heroína, derrotando a aquellos traidores, asquerosos y repugnantes reyes que reinaban Poniente y jugaban al bonito juego de Tronos. Pues ella también jugaría, pero con un destino diferente.

El brillante sol quemó su retina, pincelando el sol de rosado y naranja, ahogando a la noche y anunciando lo que estaba por venir.

**V.**

La pequeña Elia encontró a la criatura en frente de ella impresionante y magnífica. Era gigante, tan grande como para llevar a un hombre encima de ella, con gran cuerpo y cuatro patas largas, capaces de correr grandes velocidades, preparado para la lucha y el ejército. Tenía un cuello medianamente curvo y un poco largo, con una cara larga y con forma que recordaba a un óvalo. Una larga cola se balanceaba entre el trasero y las piernas, al igual que una crin iba desde su cabeza hasta la base de su cuello. De inmediato, Elia catalogó al caballo como una criatura fascinante y venida de las mismas manos de los dioses. Se imaginaba con la lanza encima de aquél majestuoso animal, peligrosa y grácil. Sonrió, con los ojos perdidos, imaginándose como sus talentosas hermanas. Todavía no dominaba nada de lo que sus hermanas hacían, no sabía luchar como Obara y Nymeria, tampoco preparar venenos y curas tan hábilmente como Tyene y mucho menos viajar y curiosear tanto como lo hacía Sarella. Pero, pensó mientras veía el brillante pelaje del caballo marrón y reprimía las ganas de acercársele y acariciarlo, tal vez podría ser la primera de las de Oberyn Martell en hacerse jinete y participar en las justas.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara mientras vagamente imaginaba, como sólo los niños suelen imaginar, a todos los caballeros que vencería, los rugidos de la multitud y las miradas de sorpresa cuando descubrieran que era mujer. Sí, pensó aún más sonriente, pondría aún más alto el orgullo de los Martell, y derrotaría a aquél que se atreviera a ofender a su casa.

**VI.**

Ellaria a veces se sorprendía a sí misma observando a sus hijas con la tristeza repartida en sus ojos negros.

Le asustaba ver cada día a Obella, Dorea y Loreza una pulgada más altas cada día, o viéndolas leer más y más libros, mientras trataban de hacerse más independientes y parecidas a sus hermanas mayores. Ella lo que quería era atarlas, agarrarlas como los campesino se aferran a la comida para no dejarla caer. Ellaria no quería que crecieran, que combatieran, que se unieran a los siniestros planes de sus hermanas o que se fueran a tierras lejanas. Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era que se les fuera esa inocencia que caracterizaba a sus hijas, que ese brillo en los ojos desapareciera reemplazado por venganza. Ellas sólo eran niñas, se decía, y no les harán ningún tipo de daño. Pero dentro de sí, sabía que no era verdad. Los reyes no tenían compasión, y menos por un puñado de niños. A veces cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba los Jardines de Agua empapados de sangre, el agua violeta y los cuerpos inertes en las baldosas rosadas. Desde la muerte de Oberyn, no quería nada más de aquello para sus hijas.

«Algún día crecerán» pensó, mirando a la pequeña Loreza en la piscina, riéndose, llena de felicidad. Pero por ahora, las cuatro eran sus niñas todavía y no dejaría que ningún Juego de Tronos se interpusiera entre su felicidad.


End file.
